The present invention relates to systems for testing or evaluating (e.g., analyzing, assessing, checking, characterizing, etc.) batteries (e.g., batteries such as lead-acid starting, lighting, and ignition (SLI) batteries, industrial batteries, commercial batteries, marine batteries, etc.). More specifically, the present invention relates to battery testers that utilize storage devices such as capacitors to test various features of batteries.
Various testing systems (e.g., battery testers) have been utilized in order to determine features of batteries, such as the voltage or current of a battery. However, such systems do not provide a simple way to charge and discharge a battery in which heating of the tester is minimized. Further, such systems do not provide a relatively simple and efficient way to characterize responses (e.g., voltage and current responses) of a battery during charging and discharging of the battery.
It would be advantageous to provide a system for testing a battery (e.g., a battery tester) which may be used to analyze a response of a battery during charging and discharging of a battery. It would also be advantageous to provide a battery tester which reduces the amount of heating of the battery tester as compared to conventional battery testers when discharging a battery. It would also be advantageous to provide a method of characterizing a response of a battery during charging and discharging operations. It would be advantageous to provide a system and/or method that provides any one or more of these or other advantageous features.